


Ventriloquism Tango Series Notes

by 221A_brina



Series: Ventriloquism Tango [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: And for inquiring minds, Coddling Quiltingmom, Explanation, Friends do that for each other, Gen, Have to make sure she's ok, Insert streaking comet-star here, NBC - The More You Know, just so you know, series prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: In order not to overload each volume of the following series with copious notations, I am 'depositing' this overview into a prologue for easier reference. (Gotta make sure there's plenty of room for the important stuff in the tags.)





	Ventriloquism Tango Series Notes

  
**Prologue/** **Notes:**  

For my Secret Santa Eara, one of our newest ~~victims~~ ~~recruits~~ members  & writers. Since she's newly minted, I wasn't quite sure what she might like. 

I initially had another idea in mind for my Secret Santa gift (a research project), but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.  

You know how certain lines of dialog in various songs/TV shows/movies/etc stick out – lines that you love and strike a chord with you? And sometimes you think it might fit quite nicely into your other/another (or main?) favorite fandom? Kinda like a mash up, but not really? No? Well… my brain takes these trips on occasion and this time, I actually followed through and wrote the damn thing(s) instead of just paging through notebooks of funny/cool/interesting quotes. (Yes, it will be a series, since the menu selection is wide and varied.) 

Many of these quotes screamed to be about certain characters. I hope it will become evident in reading. In order not to pre-color your view of the MFMM fic, the lifted dialog w/references will be in the end notes, so as not to confuse you. Kinda like "The Sixth Sense" – a multi-leveled story which can be seen/interpreted in a number of ways. (Who am I kidding… I just want you to read it more than once. No, seriously… I just want to have some fun and share it with you. To put a different spin on dialog you may already know and love. Besides… It's not plagiarism if you cite your source.) 

I hope I haven't left you confounded and confuddled, and hope I have, perhaps, exposed you to a film or show you weren't familiar with or re-exposed you to a favorite you hadn't watched in ages and broadened your horizons.  

I hope you enjoy. (** This product not warranted. Issuer states that money back guarantee is invalid as no money has changed hands. **) 

So... When Quiltingmom (in her comment in Vol. 2 - "Tea for Two (Plus Two) aka Aunt P. Takes the Biscuit") she expressed concern and hesitancy in regards to the title of this series. Below is the explanation in an attempt to belay those unwarranted fears.

 _"_ _And I’m curious what Ventriloquism Tango really means..._ _"_ Said Quiltingmom 

Explanation of series title: 

**Ventriloquism:** Being the art of throwing your voice, or in a way putting your words into someone else's mouth, the word seemed to be appropriate. Since the whole point of this exercise is just that, I thought it fit well.  

 **Tango:   **Well, as we all know, a goodly number of the characters in MFMM seem to dance around each other; Phrack more so than others, and even in the literal sense. Then there's the quote from Phryne asking Jack if they were a do-si-do or tango. Then belatedly I vaguely thought, 'Hey... isn't there some song or other that's called the something-'ism Tango'?' Just looked it up. It's the "Masochism Tango." And, ironically, some of the injuries remind me of some of the murders on MFMM. Quelle apropos.

So, hey... it all ties together like a Portuguese Sailor's knot. Annnd there ya have it. A sneak peek into the amusement park that is my brain. How's that for overloading meaning into 2 little words? LOL.

Alright... Next stop... Volume 1 - "Tea for Two (Plus Two) aka Aunt P. Takes the Biscuit" Run along now, get reading.


End file.
